The Dangerous Forgotten
by whatwouldjennawrite
Summary: AU; My first story! There is no record or memory of a Caroline Forbes that lived in Mystic Falls, thanks to the Mikaelson family. But now that the Originals are back in town, Caroline's old friends and family now believe she's a dangerous vampire in love with a Hybrid murderer. Klaroline, Kennett, and Mabekah are major pairings.
1. Family Above All

Title: The Dangerous Forgotten

Author: Well hello there, I'm Jenna. I d like to apologize in advance for my writing. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review with questions, concerns, or just a friendly hello.

**Disclaimer: Do I fucking look like Julie Plec?**

Summary: My First Story, AU; There is no record or memory of a Caroline Forbes that lived in Mystic Falls, thanks to the Mikaelson family. But, when the Originals and Caroline return to Mystic Falls, Caroline finds it hard facing her old friends, even if they think she's a complete stranger.

Caroline woke up to the bright sunlight shining through her window. She smiled to herself as she turned upwards to watch Klaus sleep._ He looks so peaceful_, she thought, _like a vunerable puppy_. She thought about stroking his hair, but quickly shot the idea down. He always seems to find a way to know her next move. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Klaus opened his eyes and pinned her down to the sheets.

Klaus smiled, "Where do you think you're going?"

Caroline stuck her tongue at him, "Let me go, Nik." Caroline started to giggle because she knew she didn t want that. She wanted to stay in that bed with him, happy and in love, forever.

"Not a chance, love," Klaus smirked. He started to softly kiss her neck, and stroke her blonde hair.

"We're going to be late for breakfast," Caroline pleaded, getting off of the bed. She turned towards the mirror fixing her played with hair. She then tied her hair in a ponytail, and smiled as she watched Klaus come towards her.

"It's worth it. You're worth it. I'm worth it," Klaus winked, putting his hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"Oh cocky now, are we?" Caroline laughed, raising her eyebrows. Immediately after she said it, she regreted her choice of words.

A memory appeared in her mind of Damon Salvatore introducing himself to her. The same Damon that would later become a good friend, regardless how many times he wanted her dead, and help her through her transition in becoming a vampire. She sighed, putting the past behind her.

Klaus, obviously noticing Caroline's change in mood, tried to make her smile. "So, how about breakfast? Shall we?"

Caroline smiled, "We shall!"

* * *

Klaus and Caroline entered the Mikaelson dining hall. Rebekah and Kol were already sitting beside one another. Klaus took a seat across Rebekah, while Caroline took a seat across Kol.

"Here come the lovebirds," Kol started, "Why so late to breakfast, Care?" Caroline glared at him, resulting in a large smirk on Kol's face. He was ready to put up a fight. Caroline then stole a berry off of Kol's plate, and made a face at him.

"I'm not late, you re just early," Caroline retorted quickly.

Kol made a slight nod in defeat.

Klaus looked around, as if something was not quite right, "Where's Elijah?"

"He claims he has better business to attend," Kol pondered, Can't see what that would be though. What could be better than spending time with me? I'm delightful."

"More like annoying," Rebekah clarified.

Klaus and Caroline both laughed at Rebekah's comment. Not because the insult was particularly funny, but because it was moments like this that made living in the Mikaelson family a joy. They were that dysfunctional family that would fight at one another, yet at the same time, fight for one another.. All of the punches, unkind profanities, and daggering would all be converted to love in the end.

Elijah emerged from the hallway, "Nikklaus, a word?"

Klaus nodded, following Elijah in to the foyer.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Elijah?" Klaus asked quickly

"There is another white oak, Nikklaus," Elijah confessed. He pursed his lip while running a hand through his (perfect) hair. He then watched his brother as a confused look came across the poor hybrid s face.

"That can t be Elijah. A record under the name of Caroline Forbes in Mystic Falls would be more plausible, and we destroyed every document relating to her," Klaus explained, "There is no white oak."

"Ah, but there is," Elijah started, "You see, there is a memorial right outside Mystic Falls High dedicated to their founding fathers. In that memorial, there is a bench. A bench made out of-"

"White oak," Klaus finished the statement sharply. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Burn it, but we need to return to Mystic Falls to do that," Elijah stated.

"And what about the others? Kol, Rebekah, Caroline?" Klaus was genuinely concerned about the trio.

"I say, we tell them at dinner. If they would like to come with us, let them. But, if they would like to stay behind, it's their choice." Elijah said gently putting a hand on his brother s shoulder.

No, I won t let her, Klaus warned.

Nikklaus, I don t think it s your choice, Elijah lectured.

* * *

"Kol, if you take body shots off of Caroline, _I'm gonna loose it!_" Rebekah let out a loud laugh.

The three vampires were spending their afternoon in the living room drinking alcohol, blood, and dancing until their legs were about to fall off. The song Sour Cherry by the Kills was playing loudly in the stereo. It was normal for them to have reckless mini-parties so early in the day, but they did not give one care.

"Don't worry, Beks! Nik would kill him, and have a witch bring him back just to kill him again," Caroline giggled spinning around with a blood bag in her hand.

"It would be so worth it," Kol joked around, dancing with the Rebekah, who was holding a bottle of vodka in her hand.

Caroline laughed, "_Oh, really_?"

"Yes really," Kol walked towards Caroline picking her up and spinning her around.

"Oh my god, Kol! Put her down! You re going to kill her," Rebekah screamed.

"She's already dead! It s never gonna happen," Kol said laughing at Rebekah's ironic comment.

_There._ It hit her like a brick, or a punch in the stomach. That was what Stefan told her when she met him. A flash of her human life passed by her, a life in Mystic Falls. She remembered Stefan and his charming smile. His ripper phase, his Elena phase, and Caroline's relationship with him. He was like her older brother, a very old friend. Her smile faded, and Kol put her down noticing her change in mood.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Rebekah asked with a stern tone.

_It's amazing how fast a vampire can sober up when they need to_, Caroline thought.

* * *

"Another memory?" Kol asked. "Nik told us you were having those."

"Yeah, it's fine," Caroline lied. She didn t want to kill the mood. They were having so much fun, and she had to ruin it with her human-life crap.

"Caroline, it's fine. We don t have to keep going," Rebekah noticed the look on her face. Caroline was amazed that Rebekah always knew what she needed. She was the girl-version of Klaus, or the sister she never had.

An awkward pause transferred through the room before Kol and Rebekah looked at each other. Rebekah looked at Kol with a meaningful stare, and Kol gave a slight, sad nod as a cue.

"Caroline," Rebekah whispered, "Kol and I have something to tell you."

"Before we left Mystic Falls, we were jealous of you and Nikklaus. Kol and I wanted to take someone with us, too. So we decided that before we left, I would try to convince Matt to come alone, and Kol would try to convince Bonnie," Rebekah confessed.

Caroline was completely shocked. She knew that Matt liked Rebekah, and she knew that Bonnie secretly enjoyed Kol's company, but she didn't know that they were invited to come with her and the Originals. She gained sympathy towards Kol and Rebekah because, _obviously_, Bonnie and Matt declined.

"What did they say?" Caroline asked.

"Matt told me that he couldn't leave his family behind, and that I was being unreasonable and selfish," Rebekah was at the bridge of tears. Caroline came over a gave her a hug.

"Kol, you?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, Caroline. Okay? It was just some lame excuse that Donavan used and that no matter how cute I was, I was still a vampire," Kol said angrily.

Caroline frowned, "Kol, you know she didn't mean that."

"Did she?" Kol asked. "I guess I had it coming, though. My relationship with Bonnie, and Bekah's relationship with Matt wasn't as strong as the one you had with my brother."

"Kol, Bonnie really liked you, and you know that. And Rebekah, Matt worshiped the ground you walked on. They couldn't leave their family behind. As for me, being a vampire, there wasn't really any family left for me. My dad was dead, and my mom hardly looked at me anymore. I wanted to come with you guys. This is where my life is now," Caroline's speach left Kol and Rebekah speachless.

Another long pause.

"So, did she really like me that much?" Kol asked in a cocky tone.

Rebekah, Caroline, and Kol all laughed.

"I love you guys," Caroline said in a rough voice.

* * *

After dinner, the Originals and Caroline entered the living room. Being told that Elijah and Klaus were going to make an announcement, Caroline, Kol, and Rebekah sat down on the couch. _This should be interesting,_ Caroline thought. She sighed.

"I assume you're all wondering what Nikklaus and I have to share with you," Elijah pondered. He didn't know how to start this one, not this time.

"No, I don't really care. Make this quick," Kol asked uninterested.

Elijah broke the news to them. First, they seemed confused, just as Klaus was, but then it all seemed to fit together. Rebekah looked a bit disturbed, but Kol just sat there.

"Why can't you two can just go back to that boring town, and burn the damn bench?" Kol asked. Caroline wondered if Kol's hesitation to go back to Mystic Falls was because of his embarrassment towards Bonnie.

"No," Caroline started, standing up from the coach, "I'm not letting Klaus and Elijah go back there alone. I don't care that they don't remember any of us, I'm going with you."

"Caroline-" Klaus started.

"No, Nik. I am going with you," Caroline protested. She looked at Elijah, and he nodded in approval.

"As am I," Rebekah stood up from the coach, "Family above all, remember?"

They all turned towards Kol, before he stood up, another long pause, "Family above all."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline entered their bedroom after the family meeting.

"Well, that was interesting," Caroline said moving towards the bed.

Klaus sat beside her, "Caroline, are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yes, Nik I know it's very unlikely anything bad could happen, but in a town like Mystic Falls you never know. If anything did ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do to myself," Caroline confessed.

Klaus took Caroline into a deep kiss. It was passionate, yet soft. A grin appeared on Caroline s face.

"What was that for?" Caroline giggled.

"I just really love you," Klaus said


	2. Brandy and Charm

AN: Thank you to the amazing people who spread this story on Tumblr, alerted this story, favorited it, and reviewed it! I was very shocked as to the response and amount of emails I received. _**Thank you SO MUCH!**_

Backstory: The time setting is after high school. They are around the age of 21, just out of college. Not lot of supernatural drama has occurred since they left, but it will happen soon. Katherine's memory was also erased, but only to what we've seen. She still remembers her era with Klaus and Elijah in the 1800's, but after that, she does not remember any history between them. Also, this story is written in third person omniscient.

Chapter 2: Second Chances

* * *

"So you're telling me that four Original Vampires, one of them being a hybrid, and his girlfriend are coming to Mystic Falls and for whatever reason you're unsure of or just not telling me?" Damon asked through the phone. Katherine had been giving him a history lesson over the Originals that were rumored to visit Mystic Falls.

"Look, all you need to know is that I have a reliable witch, and you have no sources outside of Mystic Falls. Believe me or not, but they will come. By the time they leave, this town will be flooded in blood. I've seen what they're capable of. Well, all except for-" Katherine smirked.

"The girlfriend." Damon cut in confused, sighed, and filled his glass with alcohol and narrowed his eyes, "Tell me more about this girl."

"Her name is Caroline Forbes," Katherine lectured in a monotone voice, "Supposedly, she's one of the oldest vampires to date, and would kill anyone to protect her beloved Nikklaus, and his family. Everyone says she's dangerous, but I say she's a selfish whore, seeking for protection against anything that might harm her. I didn't know Klaus was the desperate type."

"And I say you're the jealous whore who's doing a pretty good job of the pot calling the kettle black," Damon shrugged, "So if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to talk to Stefan about your little lie, and see what we want to do from there. Goodbye Katherine," Damon taunted in a sing-songy voice.

* * *

Caroline looked through her plane window as her home and favorite city Chicago grew smaller and smaller in the distance. She sighed, and thought about the events that were soon to take place. Caroline and the Originals had agreed on a very specific back-story for her ever since they left Mystic Falls, and word had quickly spread through all vampires in Chicago, that story branching out from there and so on. _Remember Caroline, you're old and dangerous and very powerful,_ Caroline thought. Caroline had often wondered how no vampires ever asked for more details of her story, or to test how strong she actually was. It was probably out of fear, she thought, that no one would dare question the Mikaelson's word.

No words were spoken, no sounds were made, and no pity was given to Caroline. She told them countless times before they left that she did not need, nor want their pity or consoling words. She just wanted to go to Mystic Falls, burn the bench, and return home to Chicago. It's not that she didn't want to see Elena and the others again, it's just the thought of them seeing her as a stranger terrified her. If her fake backstory made it around to them, Caroline would hate the feeling of being feared by her old friends and family.

To Caroline's surprise, they arrived fairly quickly. Before she knew it, she was back at their old manor. The furniture was still intact, and the house was just as it was left. Klaus and Elijah dissapeared upstairs while Caroline, Rebekah, and Kol were left in the living room.

"I'm bored," Kol mused. He dragged himself to the leather coach and propped his foot up on the table. He raised his eyebrows at Rebekah and Caroline as if he was waiting for them to entertain him.

"Well what are you waiting for, brother? Go find it," Rebekah rolled her eyes. She pushed a strand of hair from her face, and stood up from where she was sitting. "I'm going to the mall. Would anyone like to join me?"

"No thank you, Bekah. You're a misery to shop with. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the Grille either drinking, feeding, who knows," Kol walked through the front door.

"I would Beks, but I'm kind of worn out. Can you go without me?" Caroline hoped for a raincheck for once. She gave Rebekah her most innocent smile.

"That smiled only works on Nik, Caroline. And didn't I remind you that I can always tell when your lying?" Rebekah smirked. "So stop feeling sorry for yourself, and have some fun."

"But what if we see someone we know?" Caroline asked. She raised an eyebrow and awaited for Rebekah's answer. Rebekah pondered over the fact of seeing Matt, but for now she didn't worry about it. He would probably still be on busboy work anyway.

"I don't care. I need retail therapy, and you need to get out of your moping mood," Rebekah took Caroline's hand and smiled. Caroline smiled back, and for the first time since they got here, it was genuine.

Caroline grabbed her purse from the couch, "I do miss the little chocolate boxes from the Falls Candy Shop."

* * *

Kol swaggered into the Grille with confidence and ease. If he was going to spend time in this boring town, he was going to need entertainment and blood. He gave a wink to a couple of teenagers that were whispering at him, resulting in a fit of giggles between the girls. He saw Matt on his way out the door, talking to someone on his phone, "Yeah, I just got done with my shift. I'm going to the mall."

_Beks definetly wont appreciate that_, Kol smirked. He looked around to find a pretty girl to feed on. He gave a sad smile, and walked towards a lovely, dark haired girl sitting at the bar alone. She did not have a drink in her hand, but a lonely look on her face. Being the gentlemen that he was, he decided to cheer her up.

"What's a girl like you doing at this bar alone?" Kol asked. The girl turned towards him with a confused look on her face. Kol smiled back, but the girl was not impressed. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Kol shrugged knowing that her boredom would result in a conversation with him.

"You'll come around," Kol joked, "they always do."

Bonnie turned towards him once again. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he just stood there with a determined look on his face. She eventually decided to say something because of her loneliness, "Do I know you?"

"No," he sighed, "I'm Kol." He flashed her his most charming smile. The same smile he used on her when they first met. Bonnie looked at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"No offense Kol, but don't you think it's a bit strange of you trying to make friendly conversation at a bar?" the brunette giggled, confused.

"Not at all, love," Kol started, "I met a girl here once, and I became _very_ good friends with her. Infact, she later became one of my best friends. So your name was?"

Now, of course Bonnie had no idea Kol was talking about her, which was a bit tragic in Kol's opinion. Here he was, an original vampire as to which nothing harmed him, that fell in love,** no not love; _fancy_** with a witch, and a Bennett witch of all witches. A witch that would later let him down ultimately, only to be brought back together by a lonely girl at a bar. He decided to give her another small smile in hopes that she would keep talking to him.

"Bonnie," she held out a hand towards Kol which he gladly shook.

"Bartender," Kol gestured. The man walked towards him and raised his eyebrows. Kol smirked, "I'll here have the scotch while my new friend Bonnie will have a glass of brandy."

The man walked away and a few moments passed before Bonnie spoke up,"How did you know I drink brandy?"

"Ah, lucky guess," Kol winked.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah had spent hours shopping at various stores. They decided to take a break at the cafe. The two blondes took a seat outside and had some Vampire Barbie to Barbie Klaus bonding time.

"Here we are," Rebekah chimed. "Brings back memories, Care."

"That it does," Caroline zoned out looking at her menu. She wished she had not looked up because when she did an old friend was sitting right in front of her. Rebekah was facing the other way, so of course she could not see him, but Caroline decided not to say anything just yet. She bit her lip and looked at Rebekah.

"What is it, love?" Rebekah asked concerned.

Caroline looked up confused, "What? No, everything is fine."

Lunch passed rather slowly to Caroline's liking. Every now and then she would take glances at Matt hoping he wouldn't notice her. He still looked like the same blonde, blue-eyed, baby-faced, quarterback to her. She smiled at herself remembering all of the good memories they had shared. He was the brother she never had. Matt quickly stood up from his chair, put a bill on the table, and started to walk towards Caroline. She felt relief as he walked right past her with ease, but quickly turned terrified when she saw Rebekah pick something up from the ground.

"Excuse me, sir. I think you've dropped something," Rebekah hollered. Her eyes widened at the woven string bracelet that the man had dropped earlier.

Matt turned around and quickly ran back. He looked at Rebekah, "Thanks! That's my lucky bracelet."

Rebekah stood there still. Caroline winced and stood up from her chair. Rebekah was like a deer in the headlights. Her eyebrows had furrowed, her mouth pursed, but her eyes were the worst part. They were filled with fear and rejection. The two blondes were facing the confused Matt standing there.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well," Matt looked pushing a strand of hair back from her face. He smiled at her, "Hey, I'm Matt."

Rebekah quickly snapped out of it, giving Matt his bracelet back, "Yes. Um, I'm fine. I'm Rebekah... and this is Caroline. That's a nice bracelet you have there. Where'd you get it?"

Caroline watched the couple completely neglect Caroline. It was as if she wasn't standing there at all. The two were completely fixed on each other.

"Ah, I don't remember. I just fiddle with it when I'm bored," Matt smiled back.

"Oh... and is it really your lucky charm?" Rebekah asked with genuine curiosity. Caroline looked at her in a confused was just a bracelet. What was the big deal?_  
_

"Well, it brought me to you, didn't it? Anyways, I'll see you around Rebekah and-" Matt narrowed his eyes.

Caroline glared at him, "Caroline. My name is Caroline."

"Sorry," Matt apologized. He gently gave Rebekah's hand a nudge and put a piece of paper in her hands. He walked a way with a swing to his steps.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked. She put both of her hands on Rebekah's shoulders. Rebekah gave her a wild smile and giggled through her teeth.

Rebekah raised the slip of paper, "He gave me his number, Care!_ He gave me his number, Caroline! _And that wasn't just a bracelet. I gave him that bracelet! Right before I compelled him, I put it around his wrist! He kept it, Care! All these years, he kept it! I don't care if he doesn't know who I am! This is a new beginning! Matt actually has a good first impression of me!"

Rebekah shook in excitement with a huge grin. Caroline smiled back at her,"This is great Beks, but sooner or later he's going to find out you're a vampire. I mean, he already knows about vampires, we only compelled him to forget us. He's going to find out."

"One step at a time! We'll cross that bridge when we get there! Can't you just be happy for me for one second?" Rebekah gave her a dramaticized frown.

"It is pretty nice. He neglected me this whole time, though! I'm happy for you," Caroline laughed. The two blondes walked away without a care in the world.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah got back to the manor after dark. Rebekah went upstairs to put her things up in her room. Caroline walked over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of blood. She watched as Kol was happily sitting there already sucking on a blood bag.

"Well what's got you in such a good mood?" Caroline asked. She smirked as he couldn't stop grinning at her.

"I met a Bennett witch at the bar today and we hit it off very well," Kol laughed. For one of the first times since they left Mystic Falls, Caroline could tell it was genuine. Everything before that had been a smirk or a sarcastic laugh. Caroline smiled at him.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Caroline started in a serious tone. She had never seen Kol care so deeply about some other than her and his family. Who would've thought that Kol could be capable of a feeling other than selfishness. Kol's feeling towards Caroline had always been maternal and kind, but towards Bonnie it was something so much more.

"She's a pleasure, what can I say?" Kol pursed his lips. His eyes trailed off. "Caroline, have I ever told you the story of Elisabeth Barton?"

Caroline shook her head.

"She was a human I fell in love with during the 1700's. She was pure, innocent. Initially, she was to be used for entertainment, but as time grew on, she became so much more. She brought out the humanity in me. I felt as if I could tell her anything, so I did. One night, I told her that I was a vampire." Kol paused and grimaced, "She was disgusted, Caroline. She couldn't stand to look at me. I compelled her to forget about our time together and left England immediately. Rumors had spread that she had gone crazy That's why I don't care they way I used to. Caroline, that's why I act the way I do."

"Kol, I-" Caroline whispered looking for words to say. She choked, "I'm so sorry."

"Ah, past is past, dear," Kol said bitterly. "If you'll excuse me, I think it's time I return to my bedroom." He took the remaining sack of blood a patted Caroline's shoulder as he walked by her.

* * *

Caroline sighed and decided to return to her bedroom aswell. She hadn't seen Klaus since they arrived at Mystic Falls which made Caroline frown. She opened the bedroom door slightly and stepped inside to check up on him. There he was reading a book, hardly paying attention to it, anxiously waiting for Caroline's return. He popped his head up and gave her a small smile.

"I was wondering when you would return," Klaus stood up from the bed walking over to Caroline. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stroked her chin with his thumb and licked his lips.

Caroline gave a huge smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Miss me already?"

"You have no idea," Klaus smirked laying light kisses on Caroline's shoulder. Klaus's kisses were always special to Caroline. Each one was different varying to the simplest of kisses on the cheek to the most passionate kisses in the bedroom. It was as if he wanted her to remember every connection he had or ever will make with her.

Caroline giggled when Klaus swoop her off her feet,_ literally. _He laid her down on the bed and continued kissing her.

Caroline sat on the bed, "Did you find anything on the white oak?"

"Yes, Elijah and I will go and burn it tomorrow. Did you and Rebekah have fun today? You know how much I love coming to watch you two shop," Klaus said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, Rebekah had more fun than I did. She saw Matt today while we were having lunch," Caroline gossiped.

"The quarterback? What a scandal," Klaus smirked. He cuddled next to Caroline and closed his eyes.

Caroline lightly smiled when she knew that he had already fallen asleep. Come to think of it, they were going to leave Mystic Falls at some point. Rebekah and Kol were going to have to leave Bonnie and Matt behind again at some point. But then again, she didn't want to be the hold back for Kol's happiness right after the most depressing story Caroline had ever heard. And she definitely didn't want Rebekah to give Matt _another _'lucky charm' bracelet. Caroline considered staying here would be a sacrifice. A sacrifice she was willing to make for her loved ones.

* * *

AN: I want to apologize for many things. First off, I am going to try to update this story every once or two weeks. If I ever do decide to stop it, which is very unlikely, I will notify you all. I am not going to just string you along.

Sorry if you felt that this chapter was all about Kol/Bonnie and Matt/Rebekah. I needed somewhat of a backstory to build on for their roles in this story. Elijah has also not had many importance in these past two chapters and for that; I apologize. He will be more prominent as the story moves on. I just need to establish some base ground with everyone else. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Please Review!**


	3. Nostalgic Charm

AN: I got a lot of story alerts, favorite stores, ect. from you guys, more than I expected! Thank you so much for enjoying my story! To the review about the spelling of Niklaus, thank you for telling me. An anon on tumblr told me it was spelled 'Nikklaus' so I always typed it like that. I looked it up on Google, and you are correct. :)

_"It is not that big of a deal!" Caroline screamed. She threw her hands in the air frantically and had a worry look in her eyes. She looked at her friends as they argued with her. Damon, Stefan, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler gave her a disapproving look._

_"Caroline, they're monsters! You can't leave with them!" Elena pleaded. "Look at what they've done to Jenna and Alaric and Tyler! Why are you doing this?"_

_"Like you're no different! Elena, you're battling feelings with a ripper and the man who killed your brother! You had no hesitation to kill Klaus if he wan't from our bloodlines even though it would kill millions of other vampires regardless." Caroline had tears in her eyes. She had hoped this would go a different way._

_"Caroline-" Bonnie and Matt said together, trying to reason. Well, everyone had tried to reason with her. Only Tyler had been silent this whole time._

_"No! Out of everyone, two shouldn't be talking! Matt you love Rebekah, and Bonnie you won't stop talking about Kol! What difference does it make that I actually do something about the people I love instead of running away from it. For God sakes, no one in this room has the right to judge me! We're just as bad as they are." Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose. _

_Everyone fell silent and their expressions changed._

_"No, you're the villain, Caroline. Don't you see? You're the one who compelled us, You manipulated us! Who compells their friends to forget about their own friends? Who burns down birth certificates, documents regarding you? Who compelled Bonnie to cast a spell to make sure no one remembered who Caroline Forbes ever was through photographs, relatives, and written leters? Who compelled her own mother to think she never had a child. Who-" _

Caroline's head shot up from her own bed. She had tears streaming down from her cheek and heavy sighs. Her hair was a mess and her stomach was sick. She put her hands up to her face to release a few more sobs and slowed down her breathing. Caroline knew where that dream came from. It was a memory from the day she announced she was skipping town with the Originals. Caroline didn't know where that voice came from, or who was speaking. It was as if someone punched her in the stomach. She tossed her body back in frustration.

* * *

"Wait, they came here to burn a bench? Do you understand how stupid that sounds out loud?" Matt scoffed. Damon had gathered Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy into the Salvatore living room.

"They came to burn it because it could kill them, Donovan. That's how vampires die. Wood kills us, smart one," Damon glared at the quarterback. Matt gave a sarcastic frown in defeat and waited for Damon to speak.

"And this family? Their names are?" Elena said confused. Damon patted her on the shoulder in a condescending way, with a bit sympathy.

"Katherine has told me everything. Elijah is known to be noble, Klaus is the hybrid killer, his girlfriend Caroline, who we know nothing about, and the two younger siblings; Rebekah and Kol." Damon lectured. The group sat down taking in the family who may or may not even be a threat to themselves.

Bonnie sat there and narrowed her eyes. She had met a Kol yesterday, but it couldn't be the same one. She remembered him saying something about being new in town, but maybe Bonnie was just making things up in her head from the amount of alcohol she consumed the night before. She decided to turn her attention away elsewhere. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait, how come we know nothing about the Caroline girl?"

"Look, all we know is that she's Klaus's girlfriend. She's strong, mean...psycho. Sounds hot," Damon smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes and gave him a disgusted look. "I suggest we throw a welcoming party. Invite the whole town and you know, be all welcoming." He winked.

A moment passed before Stefan spoke up, "I agree. It could be helpful, find out if their dangerous or not. As long as we don't do anything harmful, they probably won't harm us. Plus, I am interested. "

"As am I," Damon spoked, "Who wouldn't want to meet the oldest vampires in the history of... ever?"

* * *

Matt was instructed to give the Originals their invitation. He was given the address by Damon and hesitantly agreed to do it. He went up to the steps and rang the bell. He heard a bang from inside the house followed by swearing. He gulped as the door peeked open.

Rebekah eyes slightly widened, "Matt? What are you doing _here_?" Her tone was slightly confused, and a bit worried. Matt looked uncomfortable. He shook his head in disbelief. _It couldn't be her_, Matt thought.

"You're a vam-" Matt tried to speak but was cut off. He threw his hands over his head. Rebekah scoffed at his reaction and roller her eyes. She pushed a strand of hair from her face and fixed her posture.

"How do you know that?" Rebekah asked harshly with a straight face. Matt didn't reply and moment passed by. She asked again, "Matt, who told you this?"

Matt threw the invitation in her hands, "Here, take this. I gotta go, Rebekah."

"Wait!" Rebekah screamed as Matt walked away from her, "You're not actually upset about this, are you?"

"You're not just a vampire, Rebekah! You're an Original and you lied to me! Why did you lie to me?" Matt argued. Rebekah just stood there silent and angry. She followed after him to his truck. The truck he used to drive her home after school countless times. Secretly, of course, because his friends would not appreciate him giving Rebekah a ride.

"It was a two minute conversation! What? Did-did you want a life story? Is that what you wanted, Matt?" Rebekah watched as Matt entered the vehicle, the window still open. An awkward silence passed yet again. Rebekah licked her lips, her voice weary this time, but still no tears, "I'm sorry."

Matt looked at her differently this time. Not with anger, nor betrayal, but with sympathy. She was just a lonely girl, with a screwed up family. She just wanted to feel loved. Something about her presence was very familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at her one more time with a forgiving look but was reminded of her vampire ways. His look became bitter again and drove away.

"If your going to act like this, don't expect me to accept your stupid invitation!" Rebekah screamed hoping he would hear her words. She ran back inside the Mikaelson manor and threw the invitation on the table. Caroline picked it up reading the words.

* * *

"You don't think they know, do you?" Caroline asked confused. Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and herself stared blankly at the invitation. Klaus sighed and pursed his lips.

Elijah sighed, "No, of course not. What I'm wondering is what their angle is here. Word travels fast around this town, so they know we're vampires, but why the polite gestures?"

"I say we go," Kol smirked. "Let's amuse them and see where it goes from there. They aren't threatened by us, we've done nothing wrong." He took a drink from his glass and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Please brother, you just want an excuse to see that witch," Rebekah taunted. Kol glared at her which made Rebekah stick her tongue at him. "I don't want to go. It will be boring, pointless... stupid."

"Why so bitter, Beks? Did the quarterback break your heart?" Kol asked harshly. He didn't want his bratty sister ruining everyone else's happiness because she was miserable. He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "I don't care what anyone of you think; I'm going. So if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go up to my room." Kol left the room leaving the rest of them unsure of what to do.

"I'm want to find out what they're up to," Elijah said, "and the only way that's going to happen is if we attend this event."

"I agree, I'll also attend," Klaus gestured. He had his arm around Caroline this entire time.

"Well if you're going, I'm going," Caroline looked up at him. He shot back a worried look which Caroline ignored. "Plus, someone has to make sure Kol doesn't make a fool out of himself in front of Bonnie." She smiled.

Rebekah sighed, "Fine. I could care less about my family attending a party hosted by the people who absolutely hate us. Suit yourself."

"But they don't hate us, at least, not yet," Caroline shrugged. Rebekah pouted and walked out of the room. Matt had already hated her. _Too late_, she thought bitterly.

* * *

Time passed quickly before Caroline had to get ready to 'meet the neighbors.' _Again. _To say Caroline was worried was an understatement. They probably think she's as crazy as the rest of the Originals. She watched Klaus walk up to her from behind the mirror. He put his arms around her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay tonight?" Klaus asked. Their eyes met through the mirror and he kissed the top of her forehead gently, making her blush.

"If we're going to stay here, I'm going to run into them at some point. I can't just... hide," Caroline explained as best she could. Of course she didn't want to see them again. They went against the man she loved. But something about them, maybe nostalgic charm, made Caroline want to see them. To remember why she was friends with them in the first place.

"Not very long, love. Elijah and I only postponed destroying the oak because there's a gate around school grounds and we didn't want to cause so much trouble. Right after we get rid of it, we're leaving immediately. Okay?" Klaus tried to comfort her but Caroline still had a small smile on her face.

"Look, the week after we come back from Chicago, I'll promise I'll take you to Paris," Klaus said. Caroline's eyes lit up and looked at him with a genuine smile.

"Promise?" Caroline asked happily. The look in her eyes made Klaus smile. Even when Caroline despised him, she would still give him a look of yearning, wanting to see the world every time he spoke of it. A light in her eyes that made her want to leave this small town and go onto things bigger than her own imagination.

"Absolutely," Klaus purred. He took out something from his pocket. "I think you're forgetting something, though."

"This is the bracelet you gave me for my birthday like a century ago," Caroline gave a light smile at her exaggerated comment. "You told me you gave it to me because Tyler Lockwood's looked like something you would get at a cheap kid's store."

Klaus laughed, "Well, it did. And now, you can have something so much more beautiful, classier, charming, like yourself."

"Exactly," Caroline agreed. She put the bracelet on her wrist, admiring it.


	4. Welcoming the Neighbors

Kol popped out of the car first. He impatiently waited for Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah to get out, propping his foot against the curb. He put his arm around Caroline's shoulder and gave her a look of relief. "Good times, Care. It doesn't look a day over as we left it."

Caroline looked back at the Salvatore boarding house. She watched as the population of Mystic Falls was practically pouring into the foyer. "No, it does not."

"Well let's get this hell of a ride over with, shall we?" Elijah said fixing his tie. He clenched his jaw as he walked with Klaus and the rest of his family.

Caroline smiled at him, "You were the one that wanted to come here, remember?"

"Yes, what's the matter brother? Scared of the doppleganger?" Kol smirked. Elijah pursed his lips and glared at him. Kol started again, "Well that's not a pleasant face."

"Now Kol, no need to be pestering. I'm sure Elijah will have his own fun tonight," Klaus decided to join in the fun. When they entered, Caroline was definitively taken back. It reminded her of Elena's 18th birthday party. The only difference was the adults and council were everywhere. Kol and Caroline had been following Klaus and Elijah since they stepped through the door, but Caroline had already known where they were headed.

* * *

"It looks like our guest have arrived," Damon chimed from a distance admiring the new family. He was around Matt and Stefan. Damon silently counted four family members walking towards him. Damon quickly put on a confused face, knowing one was absent.

The Originals and Caroline walked towards the trio. Klaus's arms were around her waist. Caroline's head started to spin, but she put on a brave face, showing no emotion at all. Damon gave Caroline a wink, resulting in a huge eye roll at him. _Same old Damon,_ Caroline thought._  
_

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," Damon said happily, "I'm Damon, and this Matt Donavan and my brother, Stefan Salvatore." He pointed towards Stefan in which he gave a polite smile.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol said proudly like it was the most important name in the family. "This is my brother Elijah, my other brother Klaus, and his lovely girlfriend Caroline." He shook hands with Damon, followed by Matt and Stefan.

Damon looked at Kol sternly, he put his index finger towards his lips, "Have we met?"

Caroline's heart skipped a beat. She clenched her fists together in waiting silence for Kol to respond. _They know, _Caroline thought. _How do they know? _She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Kol. _Say something!_ Seconds felt like hours in that moment.

Kol laughed. Of course, not of the reason that everyone around him might have thought. Damon had said the same thing to him when they first met. Well, it wasn't the first time they had met or else Damon would have never thought he knew Kol from somewhere. He was completely amused by the fact that they had no idea. "Well, I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out.

"Wait, isn't there supposed to be five of you?" Stefan asked. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"Yes, it seems our sister didn't feel like tagging along. It's a shame though, she likes parties like this." Klaus answered. Caroline looked back at Matt for his reaction. They locked eyes for about a second or two. He looked lonely as hell. She gave him a sad smile, but he quickly darted his eyes away from her very awkwardly.

"I'm going to go meet the town. It was a pleasure meeting you boys, but if you'll excuse me," Caroline walked away giving Klaus an_ I'll be fine_ look. He nodded and let go of her arm.

* * *

Rebekah sat in her bedroom watching a tv show, hardly paying attention to it. She stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. _I most definitively will not go to that party, _she thought. She turned the television off and tapped her fingers on the bedpost. She knew that everyone in Mystic Falls was going to be at the event. A party in which Kol was going to be obsessing over the Bennett, Elijah goggling Elena, and Klaus remembering a time where he and Stefan were good ripper buddies. Rebekah was lonely as hell doing nothing. She pouted in frustration as she opened her closet door finding something to wear. _I most definitively will not go to that party._

* * *

Caroline walked through the crowd hoping to find someone she knew. At the corner of her eyes, she spotted a long haired brunette whose arm was around a curly haired girl. She forbid herself to go towards them, but was reminded of the good times she had with them. Despite leaving on a bad note, Caroline knew that she would always having a special place in her heart for them. Caroline quietly walked towards the two girls.

"Hi," Caroline said shyly. "Um, I'm sorry, I'm part of the new family in town. I'm Caroline." She waited for Bonnie or Elena to speak, but they just stood there. Caroline Forbes had never put herself in a more uncomfortable situation.

"Elena," the dark haired girl spoke up. "I'm Elena and this is Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline," Bonnie spoke kindly. "So, how are you enjoying Mystic Falls?"

"It's new," Caroline lied. "It's a stretch from Chicago, but I'm learning to adjust."

Elena's phone buzzed for the third time. "I'm so sorry for leaving, but Damon keeps ringing me non-stop. I should probably go find him. It was nice meeting you, though." She smiled and nudged past Caroline and crowd.

"So, tell me more about the people in this town. Are there any witches, werewolves, ghosts?" Caroline asked. She wanted get at least two things straight about the people here; Tyler and her mother.

"I'm a Bennett witch," Bonnie explained. Caroline and Bonnie started to walk around the house, making sure no one could here their conversation. "There are no ghosts, but Elena's little brother can see them from time to time. A man named Tyler Lockwood was a werewolf. He used to live here but about a year ago, he died."

"He died?" Caroline felt her stomach twist and gulped hard. Caroline didn't know what to feel. She had no feeling left for Tyler, but he was still her friend. He played a major role in helping him transition into becoming a werewolf, and he did the same to her when she became a vampire. "How?"

"His heart was ripped out. No one knows why, how, or any of the details. We just found him lying there… dead," Bonnie's face was emotionless, like she wanted nothing to do with the subject. "His mom decided to skip town after that and many people tried to talk her out of it. Suspicion grew, and people thought to believe that she killed him. I knew better though. Only the supernatural could do that kind of damage. She went crazy and killed four council member, including the sheriff."

Caroline's stomach twisted again. Her mother and Tyler were both dead. She turned her face down trying to hold in tears. She bit her lip and had a sour face. After a couple of moments, she put on a brave face and turned her head upwards.

"I think I'm going to go meet the rest of the town. I'll see you later?" Caroline gave a weary smile.

"Sure," Bonnie smiled, "Yeah and sorry for the depressing story. Terrible things always happen in this town."

"It's fine," Caroline put her hand up to her cheek.

* * *

She walked past Bonnie looking for a quiet place to calm herself. Luckily, she found a secluded hallway upstairs that led to bedrooms if Caroline remembered correctly. She sat down on a mahogany bench right outside Damon's room. Caroline cupped her hands to her cheeks and let out a deep sigh. She wiped the small tears that formed earlier and closed her eyes. She then heard murmuring and it didn't take too long for Caroline to know that she was being talked about. The word _liar_ was being whispered which sparked her attention. She turned on her hearing senses and listened closely.

"I'm telling you right now Elena, I know him from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it," Damon pleaded. Caroline widened her eyes and waited for Elena's response.

"Are you sure it's not the amount of alcohol you've consumed tonight? Damon, they're actually nice people and Kol said he never knew you, he's probably not lying." Elena reasoned.

"No, there is something sketchy about this family, and I'm going to find out what it is," Damon threatened. "I know that this isn't the first time I've met Kol." He sounded so sure of it.

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow?" Elena asked. Caroline heard footsteps coming towards her and used her speed to hide behind a statue at the other side of the hallway. Elena walked right past her and Caroline sighed. She went back to the bench knowing that Damon would not be leaving his room anytime soon.

Then, Caroline's phone started buzzing from her clutch. She opened it as fast as she could, trying to turn the cellphone off but was shoved against a wall with Damon's hands around her neck.

"You were listening to that whole conversation, weren't you Blondie? You know, you might have Elena fooled, but I know better," Damon scoffed. "And if you're as strong as a vampire as they say, why aren't you fighting back? Why-"

It happened so quickly. Caroline saw a flash and with one hit Damon was on the floor. Elijah shoved Damon against the wall and pursed his lips.

"I suggest you leave," Elijah said, his voice crisp and clear. He let go of Damon. He just stood there not moving a muscle.

"Are you challenging me?" Elijah said in a incredulous tone. He cocked his head to the side. Damon gave him a slight nod.

"Very well then," Elijah twisted Damon's neck in the quickest way possible. Caroline gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. It's not like Elijah permanently killed Damon, he just temporarily killed him. Elijah put his hand on the small of Caroline's back, ushering her to leave.

* * *

Rebekah entered the Boarding house looking for anyone she knew. She walked over to the kitchen looking for a drink. At the corner of her eye, she saw Elijah and Caroline coming down from the stairs. She smiled almost walking over to them, but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"So just for the record, when were you going to tell me?" Matt appeared behind Rebekah. She quickly turned around to see him with a lonely look on his face. He looked just as hurt as when he left her that afternoon.

"Look, if you're going to take pleasure in making me feel bad every chance you get, I suggest you leave," Rebekah scowled. She tried to turn and walk away but Matt's arm quickly grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"I..." he sighed. A moment passed, "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."

"Then why are you doing this? What's your angle here, Matt?" Rebekah asked tired of fighting. She tried to look for Caroline or any of her family but they were nowhere to be seen. With no luck, she looked down out her heels._  
_

"It's just-" Matt started.

Rebekah's voice softened, barely above a whisper, "And what is it that makes me worse than the rest of your friends, huh? I've done nothing to you."

That was partially true. Rebekah had done damage to Matt and his friends in the past. But for someone who supposed to have a clean slate, Rebekah had already damaged it. She had already damaged the one thing she was looking forward to coming back to Mystic Falls. Matt just stood there silently. Rebekah gave up, turning around, her blonde hair almost whipping him in the face, and went to find Caroline or someone to talk to.

"I have to find my family, Matt," Rebekah reasoned. She walked away looking for Elijah and Caroline. They had not gone far, but were already at the door with Klaus and Kol.

* * *

"There's our girl," Kol chimed. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"I decided to drop by," Rebekah retorted. "You're leaving already?" Rebekah asked. Caroline nodded at her. Elijah opened the door about to walk outside.

"I'll tell you at home," Caroline said wrapping her arm around Rebekah's shoulder.

"Yes Caroline, why don't you tell her how you temporarily killed my brother and that I found him lying on the floor unconscious? Katherine told us everything about you guys." Stefan asked harshly. The Originals turned around to find Elena, Bonnie, and the rest of them standing behind Stefan.

"_He_ strangled Caroline to begin with. I was doing her a favor," Elijah stood in front of Stefan. Elijah Mikaelson was not one to be tricked or messed with when it came to his loved ones.

Klaus shoved Stefan almost knocking Elena over, "Don't dare tell me your brother put a hand on her. And Katerina Petrova? You're going to believe her of all people."

Stefan pushed Klaus knocking Caroline over. A fight broke out between the Originals and Matt and Stefan. There were punches thrown, swearing, and many shouting. The town gathered around to watch. Finally, it was broken up by Caroline and Rebekah, because no doubt Elena and Bonnie could have done anything progressive.

"We're leaving. _Now_," Rebekah said pushing Kol and Elijah outside the door.

Caroline and Klaus left together trailing behind the others.

* * *

AN: I always wanted to play out why Damon thought he'd met Kol before in 3x14. There is more to explain and many questions to be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!** Review, love.**


	5. Red Handed

AN: Thank you for all of the people following this story and the people who have added this to their favorites! I don't deserve you!

Caroline sat next to Klaus on the car ride home. She sighed, "You did everything you could. Elijah just... happened to walk in because of the noise he heard."

"It doesn't matter, I should have never let you out of my sight," he said. He put his lips up to her forehead making Caroline shut her eyes.

"I'll be more careful next time," Caroline assured him. "I just want to leave."

Kol pursed his lips at the comment, hoping that no one would notice his wanting not to leave. Quickly putting the thought aside, he thought it best to comfort his family. Caroline left with a pout on her face leaving the Salvatore house. The thought of her mother and Tyler put a bitter taste on her mouth. She tried to hold back tears knowing that people would ask what was wrong.

The car ride back home was quiet. The occasional cough or sigh occurred, but other than that, it was silent.

* * *

The next day Klaus and Elijah walked up to the Mystic Falls High Memorial with matches and gasoline in hand. The faster they could leave Mystic Falls, the faster they could protect Caroline and any other harm towards their family. It was three o'clock on a Monday morning, so no faculty around to supervise, but Elijah knew that every Sunday night a janitor came to unlock the gate to the memorial for the next school day. Elijah and Klaus walked through the gate, looking for white oak.

"Where is it?" Klaus demanded. "You said it was here, Elijah."

Elijah cocked his head to the side. "Niklaus, I don't know."

"What?" Klaus asked in an incredulous tone. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Klaus, there is no white oak here!" Elijah said angrily. He scuffed his brand new shoes on the ground. "Someone must have took it."

"Yes, and we definatly know who that could very well be," Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying the Salvatores stole the only weapon that could kill us. They're bold, but not stupid," Elijah reasoned.

"Well, they are out for blood from us, aren't they?" Klaus raised his hands. He took three stones and threw it at the nearest window, smashing it to pieces.

"I was sure it was here," Elijah said, putting his hands on his chin. Elijah contemplated the reasoning behind Klaus's theory and nodded. The Salvatores were asking for a death sentence.

"As was I, but there is no other explanation as to why a bench, a bench that could kill us, was ripped out of the ground and taken elsewhere," Klaus said.

* * *

"Look what I've got!" Damon exclaimed proudly. He lifted that gray cloth and revealed the white oak bench.

"Is that the-" Bonnie asked terrified. She walked up to the oak, stroking her fingers along the gold plaque, dedicated to the  
founding fathers of Mystic Falls.

Damon nodded, smirking at the accomplishment.

"Are you insane? Get rid of it!" Elena demanded. Her voice lowered, "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Elena, why would I want to do that?" Damon smirked. "A wise woman, who I don't remember the name of, nor do I really care, told me that if you want something done, you rip their weakness out to get to the core."

"Did you talk to Stefan about this?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I did. Elena, I want that family to suffer. We're not going to kill them... yet. I just want protection," Damon announced, drinking a remnant of a blood bag.

"And how else do you plan on doing that? I mean, protection won't be guaranteed if they want you dead for stealing their oak," Bonnie retorted,

"Ah, but that's where you come in," Damon said and pointed to Elena's nose.

"Me? Why me?" Elena asked confused. "I'm the human. I'm defenseless."

"Exactly. They'll feel no threat from you," Bonnie said, now putting the pieces together.

"And what do I tell them when they ask about the oak?" Elena needed to defend herself.

"You do what you do best when around vampires," Damon said in an obvious tone. "You lie."

Elena contemplated the decisions at hand. She looked around the room as if there were answers on the wall.

"I'll do it," Elena agreed.

* * *

Elena walked up to the doorstep, regretting the decision to help her friends. She felt as if her friends had put her up for a death sentence and she was just Original-bait. But Elena Gilbert was not week in a situation to help the ones she loved no matter how dangerous the cause was. She paced back a forth before knocking on the door. She took a deep sigh and raised her hand to the door. Rejecting the idea, she lowered her hand and paced once more in front of the house.

Elijah opened the door, "Well, are you going to knock on the damn door or not?"

Elena studied the man's face, recognizing it was him who hurt Damon. She put on a brave face, "I- I mean... how did you know I was here?"

"Please, I could hear your heartbeat the second your car parked here," Elijah retorted.

"You know you have no right to act like that after you killed Damon. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you have to act condescending towards everyone," Elena argued. She immeadiatly wanted to take back her words. She waited for Elijah to say something, or worse, do something.

Elijah walked towards Elena without making a sound. The tension between them was excruciating. If Elijah could here Elena's heartbeat before, then it must be pounding in his ears now. She clenched her stomach.

"Your friend hurt my brother's girlfriend. Did you expect me to stand there idly as he choked her? Trying to protect mortals in a town full of vampires, Elena, you of all people should understand my motive," Elijah's eyes were stern.

Elena looked up at him for the first time. It wasn't out of fear or hurt, but empathy. Elena looked at the man in front of her. "I suppose," Elena choked, "I see your logic in that."

"Good," Elijah noted. "So why did you come to visit us, Elena?"

Elena was surprised how quickly the conversation lightened up. He led her into the mansion, taking off her coat gently and hanging it on the coatrack.

"I came to see Caroline," Elena said. "I just wanted to speak with her."

Elijah put his hand on the small of Elena's back and led her to Rebekah's bedroom, where Elijah said they were staying. Elena took a small gasp of the class of it. It was a deep red with a large, black bedframe. There were many mirrors and paintings hung up on the wall. Rebekah and Caroline looked up at the brunette.

* * *

"Elena," Caroline said flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," Elena said softly, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did yesterday. I should have done something."

"What could you have possibly done to stop that kind of fight?" Rebekah said harshly. "You're human."

"I could have said something, anything to help. Bonnie, too." Elena added. "Look, I'm willing to get past our differences and start fresh."

"And Damon?" Caroline asked interested. Peace would be nice between the two families. At least they would leave on calm circumstances.

"Was totally drunk and had no idea what he was saying," Elena smiled. "It was a huge misunderstanding."

Elena felt weird to lie to them straight forward. Elena glanced at Rebekah, knowing she would be the harder one to convince. Rebekah had her eyed narrowed, looking around for an answer.

"Okay," Caroline smiled. "I guess that would be nice. Rebekah?"

"And all of your little friends are in on this? Bonnie, Stefan, Matt?" Rebekah asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"Absolutely," Elena smiled. She knew how to bring in a cooperative agreement. "Matt was the first one to agree."

Rebekah paused,"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be that hard to maintain a peace."

Elena smiled at Rebekah's answer, but on the inside she felt terrible. Why was it so easy for this family to open up? she thought. It was almost as if they were comfortable with Mystic Falls. Or maybe they were just quick to adapt.

* * *

"So how about that date?" Kol popped up behind Bonnie. They had arranged to meet at the Grille for lunch, but after the Original vs Salvatore blowup, Kol did not know whether or not Bonnie was going to show up. But after he had received a text from Rebekah telling him that peace was given a chance, he shot up to his cocky self once again.

Bonnie smiled as Kol followed her to a table, putting his arm around her. They swayed side to side once they reached their table, the tension between them settled down but Kol could still tell that something was worrying Bonnie.

"'Something wrong, Bonnie?" Kol asked. Bonnie's head poked back up.

"It's just," Bonnie sighed. "the whole original vampire act. What advantages do you have?"

Elena could very much take advantage of the Originals, but betraying Kol was not on her agenda.

"We can compel other vampires, be immune to most stakes, the usual," Kol said, taking a sip of his coke.

"But Living all these years... doesn't it ever get lonely?" Bonnie asked, genuinely concerned. Every time she was around Kol, she could get the feeling that he was putting up an act. Being a witch, Bonnie could easily see through people, but with Kol, it seemed to be much harder. Whether it was because he was an Original or for other reasons, Bonnie was not sure.

_Lonely._ That small word that Kol always pushed aside. Who cares if he was lonely? He was a vampire. Who cares that Elisabeth Barton was the reason of his cold soul? A human of all people. Kol could live forever, turning off his emotions. But was that a power or a weakness?

"Occasionally," Kol sighed. "but I've got family and friends like you."

Bonnie nodded at his answer. He was charming and quick on his words, "Likewise."

* * *

Elena's day with Caroline had been much successful. Elena was instantly drawn to Caroline's wit and charm. Something to her tone or the way she was comfortable around strangers like herself made Elena feel welcomed._ Too welcomed._

"Okay, so I have to tell Klaus I'm sleeping here tonight and that takes like twenty minutes for him to get over so I'll be right back," Caroline giggled. "And Rebekah is getting more comforters."

"Kay," Elena said. She picked up her phone. 9 missed calls from Stefan and 7 missed calls from Damon. She groaned hitting her head and ignored them. Another phone call came from Damon and she reluctantly picked it up.

"Yes?" Elena asked a bit worried. She didn't feel like telling him about her day with Rebekah and Caroline.

"How did it go, Buffy?" Elena could feel his smirk through the phone. She laughed at his comment and rolled her eyes. "Did you find anything out?"

"Other than they're actually nice people with a kind family? No," Elena said walking around the room, twirling her hair. "Damon, I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Are you crazy? Elena, one of those twisted Originals twisted my neck in two," Damon reasoned.

"Yes, because you hurt Caroline! You should at least try to get to know them. It wouldn't kill you," Elena said in a sing-songy voice.

"It already did. Elena, is Caroline's phone anywhere near you?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, it's right beside me," Elena said, looking at her nails. It hit her after a couple of moments, "Damon, no. I am not looking through her phone! She could be coming back any second."

"Just take a quick peak! That couldn't hurt you! Elena, please do this for me," Damon pleaded. There was a tone in his voice that caught Elena's attention. He was genuinely interested in exposing this family and there had to be a reasonable explanation, right?

Elena sighed, "Fine."

She hung up the phone with Damon and picked up Caroline's phone. She bit her lip and unlocked the front screen. Surprisingly, there was no password. Elena looked through sweet messages between Caroline and Klaus and smiled. She shook her head knowing there would be nothing to find and felt wrong looking through them in the first place. She checked through Caroline's pictures. A picture of her and Kol with a goofy face, a picture with Rebekah in ball gowns, one with Elijah and his caring smile. That picture made Elena feel warm inside. She kept looking. Then, a picture hit her. She gasped and let out a small cry.

A picture of Caroline with Elena sat on the screen. Elena wearing a dress, she remembered wearing on the first day of her Senior year and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Caroline was wearing a dark blue dress, her hair in smaller, beach curls, different from her hair now, which was either in big, voluminous curls or just plain straight. Elena stared at herself in the picture. The two girls looked happy.

* * *

"Well, I haven't seen you since breakfast," Klaus smirked, walking towards Caroline.

She smiled, "I've been busy!"

Klaus pulled her into a deep kiss. They hadn't had a kiss like that, since before they arrived. With all of the fuss between Damon, her mother, and Tyler, Caroline's troubles floated away.

"Mmmm," Caroline moaned, pulling away, "I'm sleeping over in Rebekah's room tonight."

Klaus groaned, "Ditch her. I'm so much more fun."

Caroline laughed, "I wish I could but Elena came over today giving us a peace offering and we decided to take it. She's in the other room waiting for me."

Klaus jaw clenched, "Caroline, Elijah and I went to destroy the oak today and it was nowhere to be found. We think that the Salvatores and Elena are responsible. Why is she here?"

"She obviously didn't do it if she came here without a worry," Caroline reasoned with Klaus.

"Caroline, I'm serious. Where is Elena now?" Klaus asked with concern.

* * *

Kol walked through the bedroom hallways pleased and with a huge grin on his face. He whistled to the sound of his feet clicking on the floor. Feeling it would be appropriate to gloat, he gently opened the door to Rebekah's room.

Surprised, he pushed Elena against the wall.

"What did you think you were doing, love?" Kol asked harshly. His mouth almost touching Elena's neck.

"I-" Elena tried to explain but was choking on Kol's grip. She squeezed her eyes shut wishing that Kol would put her down. Elena heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"What is bloody hell is going on in here?" Rebekah asked, confused. Kol turned back to Elena, waiting for her to answer. He raised his eyebrows.

Elena raised the phone to reveal the picture of her and Caroline. Kol let go of Elena's neck to see the picture up close. Rebekah walked towards them, grabbing the phone out of Elena's hand. She dropped the phone on her carpet and closed her eyes, sighing. Kol grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose. Caroline and Klaus appeared at the door. Caroline took a deep sigh sinking into Klaus's arms.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the terrible chapter. It was too quick paced! I am so busy with so many things in my life right now.** I made a new tumblr though so follow me at: p3trovah. Message me if you're from my fanfiction and I'll check your blog out and hopefully follow you! **I just reached the 1000 mark on my other blog in such a short amount of time, so I'm also excited about that!

Did you guys like the ending? Review, love!


	6. White Rose Happened One Night

AN: Sorry for the long wait! More than 40 followers? I love you all. I am so busy. Oh, and I'm adding song lyrics to the beginning of each chapter because that's what the cool stories do. And**_ I'm not a regular author. I'm a cool author._**

_He is We- Kiss it Better_

_He noticed the gun_

_and his rage grew inside._

_He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight."_

Caroline Forbes looked at the girl in front of her. She had only seen Elena this nervous in her life three times. The first time on Elena's first date with Matt. Of course, this was a petty reason, but in a time much more simpler. The second, her aunt Jenna's funeral. A more reasonable fear, but everyone in Elena's life at that point had died on her. And now, Elena looked more scared than ever before. The fear in her eyes reminded her of her transformation into becoming a vampire. Maybe Stefan had the same thought of her when he looked through her frantic eyes in the bathroom that night, wiping the blood off of her shirt. Elena's vulnerability was making her uncomfortable, or maybe that was just Caroline being selfish. Elena Gilbert was not a lost cause, she was just lost.

"How about you just forget about this, love?" Kol said, looking intensely into Elena's eyes. He cocked his head to the side and smirked.

Elena slapped Kol's face and scoffed, "I'm on vervain, asshole!"

Kol grimaced, turning away from Elena with a defeated look on his face. He bit his lip, looking at his family for an excuse to use.

"Well is anyone going to give me an explanation? Rebekah?" Elena turned angrily towards the tall blonde. Rebekah shrugged, at lost for words. Elena looked down, holding back her tears. A moment passed before she spoke up again. Her voice cracked, barely above a whisper, "Caroline?"

The family did not expect this to happen on their time to Mystic Falls. They did not expect to go back to Mystic Falls at all, but here they were, in front of the doppelganger, trying to come up with a solution as to why there was a picture of Elena on Caroline's phone. Elena sighed heavily, annoyed with the family, and ran towards the door. She tried to move past the frame, but was stopped as Elijah appeared in front of her, confused.

"Is there a problem here, Elena?" Elijah asked. Elena looked into Elijah's eyes, testing for any sign of nervousness from the Original but he remained calm. Her eyes darted back and forth frantically. Kol tossed the phone, which Elijah easily caught. Looking at the picture on Caroline's screen, he pursed his lips and put it down on Rebekah's table. "Let's talk about this in a calmer manner, shall we?"

Elena regained her composure and walked towards the Originals. "I want answers. Now."

"That's not you, Elena," Klaus answered in a serious tone. "That's Katherine."

It was brilliant, actually. Caroline hoped that Elena would buy it, considering it was that, tell the truth, or come up with a better lie. And as of now, there was no better lie she could come up with. It was like her mind was in a headlock and she couldn't move or talk.

"Nice try," Elena reasoned. "I own this dress."

"So does she," Kol retorted. "And so do half of the teenage girls in America."

Elena looked confused, contemplating whether or not this story could be true. She never remembered taking a picture with Caroline and she's seen many girls wear the same dress in the picture. She nodded, but only to draw attention away from herself. Pretending to put the incident beside her, "I'm sorry for accusing you."

* * *

"And you believed them?" Damon asked in an incredulous tone. The two had spent their morning drinking their usual cup of coffee, gossiping about the new neighbors after Elena left the sleepover early in the morning.

"No," Elena replied. She took a small sip of her coffee, "I know there's something off about them, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Elena, Katherine said she's never even met Caroline!" Damon tried to get through her head. "Someone is contradicting themselves, and I think it's that family."

"What? So you think Katherine is telling the truth?" Elena giggled. She refilled Damon's coffee, handing it back to him. He smiled, raising the cup in appreciation.

"No, I'm saying that I don't think Caroline and the Brady Bunch are telling the whole truth!" Damon exclaimed.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Elena asked curiously. They were back to square one, with no plan and no way to prove that what the Originals were saying was false. Damon shrugged and spilled the remnant of his coffee in the sink. Tired of waiting for a plan, Elena decided she was going to create one herself.

* * *

"So why did you want to meet me here?" Rebekah said, walking through the park with Matt. She held a confused look, scared of being rejected again.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a dick," Matt answered handing her some of his coffee. She took the cup politely and took a sip, giving the cup back to Matt. "So I guess this is where I say sorry?"

Rebekah gave a small laugh. She missed Matt's innocence. It was initially what drew her to him in the first place. Being so destructive and always being classified as an abomination or a monster was not always an advantage to Rebekah. No one wanted to be her friend, she had no one to talk to, she was basically alone.

"Please say something," Matt said sincerely, cupping her face with his hands. He looked for any sign of emotion or humanity in her eyes. "We can just be friends."

_Friends. _That was safe, right? Rebekah had been looking for a way to be safe this whole trip, but failed miserably. Being friends with Matt was something she could live with, at least for now. And no one said they had to stay friends. "I'd like that."

Matt shot her back a charming smile, "Great. Well, do you wanna go grab lunch or something?"

Rebekah's phone buzzed from her jacket pocket. She unlocked it, viewing the text from Kol. _Come home. Now. _Rebekah looked confused at the urgent message from her brother, "Um. I actually have to head back home. Hope you don't mind?"

"No it's fine," Matt said, looking a bit hurt. "Well, I guess this is it for now... friend." He reached to give her a hug but his body shook back just in time to give her his hand. Rebekah awkwardly shook it pursing her lips in despair.

* * *

"Rebekah, this is not funny!" Kol said, holding up a white rose. There was nothing special about it. It was just a single white rose in the palm of her brother's hand. She could tell that he had lost sleep over the item and started to smirk at the stupid reasoning behind her brother's anger.

"Kol, I don't know what that is!" Rebekah screamed. He threw the rose harshly at her chest and walked across the room in a frantic state. "Kol, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down when I know that I told you what these types of roses meant to me!" Kol huffed, pushing Rebekah's shoulders back. Rebekah grew angry and pushed back at him.

"Why are you blaming this on me? Kol, what do those roses mean to you?" Rebekah asked frightened. Kol looked at Rebekah sternly and studied her face throughout. It was beginning to worry Rebekah, considering her brother had gone completely mad in a matter of seconds. He stepped away from his sister and pinched the bridge of his nose. A few moments passed before he spoke up again.

"You really don't know, do you?" Kol asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He pursed his lips and threw the rose in the trash can. "I'm sorry, Bekah. You can leave now."

"Wait Kol, what were those flowers about?" Rebekah asked. The two siblings had always to each other everything and it wasn't going to end here because he didn't feel like talking about why he freaked out over a couple of flowers.

"It's nothing, Beks. Leave. Now," Kol said, walking away from his sister to his bed. He propped down on the pillow and raised his eyebrows, waiting for his sister to leave his room. Rebekah gave him an incredulous look and walked right out the door.

* * *

Caroline sat in the garden, morning of the loss of Tyler and her mother. She felt empty. Logically, she hadn't seen them in years, so she shouldn't have felt terrible, right? Her mother never accepted her after her transition and Tyler never accepted her after she started loving Klaus. But something didn't feel right about not wanting to see them. It wasn't guilt. It's not like she was obligated to forgive them, but she defiantly did miss them. She turned around when she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Did you find out anything about the bench?" Caroline asked. Klaus sat down beside her, putting his arm over her waist and shook his head. Caroline sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"I regret taking you back here. It was a mistake, love. I'm sorry," Klaus apologized, kissing her forehead.

Caroline looked back up at him, confused. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I chose to come here. Okay?"

Klaus's voice pitched higher, "That doesn't change anything. Ever since that Salvatore party, you've been acting strange. Different._ Not yourself._"

Caroline always told Klaus everything. He had a right to know. He was hers and she was his. She took a deep sigh, "At the party, Bonnie told me that someone had hunted down Tyler. They found him with his throat ripped out and not long after... my mother died."

She hadn't said it out loud since Bonnie had told her and now tears were streaming down her face. Caroline's sobs and heavy breathing made Klaus pull her into a comforting hug.

"They're dead, Nik! And no one even knows what happened to them!" Caroline cried. Klaus kissed her forehead again, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Shh, it's okay Caroline."

* * *

Katherine walked towards her hotel room after hearing three loud knocks from the door. She had been in Chicago this whole time, moving right after the Originals had left town. Having a penthouse suite that viewed the classic city was always something Katherine had admired. She opened the door to see her doppleganger standing before her.

"How did you find me here?" Katherine said, about to slam the door in front of her face. She had a terrified look on her face, which confused Elena. Why would Katherine be afraid of her?

"You're not the only one with a witch on your side," Elena reasoned. "I need answers. Now."

Katherine's fear vanished and she put on a smirk. "You want to know about the Originals don't you? Did you meet Elijah? I swear, you're twins."

"I'm tired of sitting by the sidelines and being the only one that does anything to get anything done. Are you going to tell me anything or not?" Elena asked sternly.

Katherine sighed, "Come in, dear."

* * *

AN: I did put a small bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, if you can find it. I'm sorry for the late chapter. Anyways, _**follow me on tumblr at p3trovah**_.

If you message me and say you found me by this fanfiction, I'll check out your blog and hopefully follow you!


	7. They Shoot Gilberts, Don't They?

AN: First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait. Thank you for all of the support of this fanfiction through reviews, tumblr messages, and story alerts! I listened to In My Veins by Andrew Belle while writing this chapter and I think it's very interesting listening and reading the two at the same time. I mean it worked for me. Enjoy!

_All This Time- Maria Mena_

_You're self destructive, little girl_

_Pick yourself up, don't blame the world_

_So you're screwed up, but you're gonna be okay_

Kol paced back and forth through his room dialing different numbers and searching through different texts with his phone. It was in the middle of the night, far too late for Kol or anyone to be up. Angry, he through the phone on his desk and took the white rose from his waistbasket. He stared at the flower intensly, acting as if it could talk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned into his pillow.

Caroline entered the room, slowly peeking the door open. "Kol? Is everything okay? I've been hearing noises this past hour."

"Everything's fine, Care. Go back to bed," Kol huffed. He walked towards her, about to shut the door at her face, but was stopped as Caroline surprisingly pushed him on the floor and shut the door.

"Seriously, Kol? Tell me now. Everyone knows that something's been wrong with you but no one's had the courage to tell it to your face," Caroline lectured. She crossed her arms as she watched Kol stand up from the floor.

"Did it ever occur to you, Caroline, that I don't want to talk about it? And not because I'm being selfish, but because I don't want my family to get involved with my struggles!" Kol screamed, hoping Caroline would understand his point.

A long pause was sent through the air before Caroline took a deep breath. "Kol," Caroline started, "I know it may feel like you need to protect us from secrets, but honestly, there is nothing you could do that could ever make us let go."

"It's not about what has happened, it's about what I'm afraid will happen," Kol whispered. Caroline gave him a nervous look, her eyes rocking back and forth to study Kol.

"Kol, you're beginning to make me nervous," Caroline admitted with a half smile. She gave a light laugh, "What is it?"

Kol's face fell and put on a charming smile for Caroline. He decided to put on a fake facade, worrying about the rose later. Somehow, Caroline always had a way to bring Kol back to Earth. "You're right, I'm worrying about nothing, love."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me anything or not?" Elena said impatiently. She set her coat down on Katherine's couch and sat on the nearest wooden chair next to her.

"What do you want to know?" Katherine asked in a bored tone. She poured herself a glass of alcohol and bopped her head to the side.

"How do you know the Originals?" Elena asked, crossing her arms. She was actually terrified. She was so used to having Damon or Stefan help her along with these kinds of things.

"Long story short: we're not the kindest to one another," Katherine smirked.

"And Caroline? Do you know her?" Elena leaned forward and propped her arms on her knees. She studied Katherine's face for any sign of her coming up with a lie but Katherine just wavered her glass, taking a sip from the red liquid.

"I've never met her," Katherine admitted. "Although, I'd like to, considering all of the things I've heard about her. I heard this one story-"

"Look Katherine, if you're lying, I will find out. This is important to me," Elena voice tensed. She crossed her arms and kept a straight face trying to intimidate her own doppelganger. Ironically, Katherine's face faltered, just for a second, her eyes wandering throughout the room. A moment or two passed before she spoke up.

"I've never met Caroline Forbes and judging by your actions, I never plan to in the future," Katherine confessed. "I must ask though, why the interest? Who brought you here?"

"No one brought me here. I needed information and you gave it to me. Thank you," Elena sighed.

Katherine raised her eyebrows in defeat, taking a sip of more wine making a very proud Elena smiled in her response.

* * *

Rebekah and Matt sat watching the television, a show that neither of them watched. Rebekah's head was propped onto Matt, whose arm was around her shoulder. She gave a loud sigh, probably the tenth that night. Being friends definitely had it's cons, one being bored half the time they spent together. It started to don on Rebekah that keeping a platonic relationship with Matt was going to be more difficult than she had planned on first.

"Can we change the channel?" Rebekah asked, doe-eyeing Matt with boredom.

Matt smiled at her response, "Of course."

A few changed channels later, they ended up watching Cruel Intentions.

"I don't even like this movie. I know Caroline made me watch it once and it was garbage. The girl's a whore and the guy's such a prick. I think we should change it back," Matt raised his eyebrows with a kind smile.

Rebekah grabbed the remote from Matt, putting the control on the desk beside her. "Well, I like this movie and the character Sebastian. If you watched the whole movie, maybe you would be a tad more understanding."

"I don't have to watch the whole movie to understand that they used an innocent girl for their own enjoyment and personal play. It's sickening," Matt argued.

"Well, I like Sebastian. He's... seductive," Rebekah smirked.

Matt scoffed and nodded his head towards Rebekah, "I could be seductive if I wanted to."

Rebekah laughed, lying down on the couch. She covered her face and let out a laugh, "Oh really?"

Matt looked down at the blonde, giving her a genuine smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you are adorable?"

Rebekah's face softened, a bit disappointed. Matt had yet again brought down their conversation to a platonic level. She sat back up on the couch and gave a polite nod.

* * *

Kol lied down on his bed, watching Bonnie cast small spells. They were innocent ones in all honesty. He watched as Bonnie took the pillow he was resting on and ripped the side wide open. She spread the white feathers out over the bed and waited for Kol's reaction.

He furrowed his eyebrows and picked up a feather, "Feathers?"

Bonnie whispered a few words under her breath and watched Kol's amazement as the feathers began to float. One by one, the white stuffings of his pillow rose and circled Bonnie and Kol. She smiled and poked at the white pieces of fluff, mesmerized by the simplicity. The whole time Kol had just stood there, watching the feathers that surrounded him. Then, all of a sudden, a laugh escaped his lips. It followed and even louder laugh and before both of them realized it, the two were laying on Kol's bed hysterically laughing at the situation. The feathers eventually floated down to the floor, creating a small pause in the room.

"That was actually amazing," Kol smiled. He turned his head towards Bonnie.

"My Grams taught it to me. It was one of the first spells I've learned," she whispered. "I didn't think I would ever do that spell again. It reminded me too much of her. Being with you, made me forget that. Not in the way of disrespect, but that I could put past the anger... and the rage and just do spells for her instead of without her."

Kol leaned in and gave Bonnie a light kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry for your loss, love."

"I'm fine now," Bonnie said, her eyes wandering. "I have you."

* * *

"And they never found out who did this?" Klaus asked.

Caroline decided to spend the afternoon with him to try to cope with the death of her mother and Tyler. If being with Klaus had taught Caroline one thing, it was that he would always have time to talk with her, especially with a subject so traumatic. Caroline took a sip of her iced tea and put the glass down nodding her head.

"I know you weren't the biggest fans of them and the feeling was mutual, but I don't want them to die without dignity. I want to get to the bottom of this. Once we find out who did this to Tyler, we'll know who caused Liz's death," Caroline answered. It felt weird saying her mother's name in such a long time, but Caroline felt it was appropriate. She hadn't thought about her in years, let alone talk about her. "Please say something."

"I understand, love," Klaus smiled. He cared about her happiness more than his, so if resolving the death of her ex-boyfriend and mother was the core of that, than so be it. "But honestly, where are you going to start? It's obviously been awhile since that happened."

"And I know that, but I have to at least try you know? I just don't want to leave them without trying," she whispered. Caroline sat there in a vulnerable state at the other side of the table.

Klaus stood up and kissed her on the forehead. He bent down on one knee and looked up at her from her chair. "I'm going to help you, okay? Everything is going to be fine, it always is. I love you."

"I love you too," Caroline said, squeezing Klaus's hand tightly. She picked up her bag as the couple walked out of the Grille.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little detective," Damon smirked. "Where have you been?"

"Finding answers," Elena answered proudly. There was a long pause before she answered again, "I found Katherine."

"You went to Katherine?" Damon asked with a incredulous look on his face. "She hates you."

"Yes, and she also hates the Original Family. Well, all except Caroline, whose she's never met anyway," Elena said. She handed the picture of Caroline and Elena to Damon. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at her.

"What is this?" Damon asked. He threw a disgusted look at it and put the picture on the tabletop near him.

"That's Caroline... and me. How it's possible, I'm not sure, but that's what I'm after," Elena gave Damon a determined look as if she had practiced this speech before in her mind. "Do you think it's possible that we knew Caroline in another life? Like another dimension?"

"No, that's impossible." Damon was no longer looking at Elena but his eyes were darting across the room. "Did it ever occur to you that Katherine may have been lying?"

"Did it ever occur to you that she may have not?" Elena retorted. "Katherine would have to reason to lie to us about this. She hates the Originals just as much as we do and after getting used to such a long period of time with no werewolves or vampires, I'm not going to let that go yet. I mean it all stopped after Tyler Lockwood's death and we're still running around and looking for answers from people that we've barely met. I just want it to be over." She burrowed her face into Damon's shoulders to cry. "I just want it to stop."

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Elena. I promise," Damon whispered, a bit frightened of Elena's response.

* * *

Kol walked through the dining room in search of a blood bag. After putting the incident with the roses behind him, Kol looked forward to spending his time with Bonnie. He opened the cupboard and took out a glass. After filling the glass with blood, he took a seat near the dining table alone. Having not seen Caroline since this morning bothered him. She left him thinking he was week and all Kol wanted to do was tell her that he was fine. That the flowers must have been some silly prank played on by his family or just a coincidence. He wanted Caroline to know that Bonnie was finally letting him in and that everything was perfect between them. After drinking the last bit of blood, Kol propped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Hello Kol," a voice behind him rose. A woman's voice, a bit young, with a bit of a sinister twist alarmed him. Kol turned around to see a beautiful woman with brown dark hair, like mahogany. Her eyes were an even deeper brown looking like she had an old soul. Her face was sweet and very charming, almost like a doe. She wore modern day clothes, confusing Kol even more, and a terrible smirk on her face. Kol rose from the couch and turned to face the young girl.

Kol face darkened in a confused manor. He gave a heavy sigh and pursed his lips, "Elisabeth."

* * *

AN; I know that was a terrible ending and I'm very sorry for the wait. In the mean time, follow me on tumblr. My url is **p3trovah** and every kind messages makes me work harder and faster to get new chapters up! Thanks for reading! I liked to do the paralleling between Kol/Bonnie and Bonnie/Elena with the feathers and with Damon/Elena and Caroline/Klaus looking for the opposite thing. I do ship Elejah, I just want people to understand that Damon and Stefan aren't that bad guys right now.


	8. Brave New Vampire

AN: As I am writing this note, I currently have 61 followers for this story, for which I am extremely thankful for. No seriously, thank you so much loves! Follow me on tumblr at **dobrevspetrova**. Also, if you're wondering who Elisabeth is, she is explained near the end of Chapter 2. There is going to be more of a backstory for her, but here's is some information in case you're wondering.

_Twisted- Cassandra Kubinski_

_Tie me up, I want you to_

_Bound by things I'm bound to do_

_Twisted, I am twisted_

"Well don't act so sullen, love," Elisabeth chimed. "Didn't you miss me?"

Kol winced and ran to put his hand over the brunette's mouth. Elisabeth smiled and raised her eyebrows, waiting for Kol's next move. His voice was above a whisper, "Be quiet, you're going to wake up the others."

Elisabeth pushed Kol away from her, angry for not welcoming her as she had hoped. "You know, I could have sworn that there were five of you. Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Fin, and you, but Fin is nowhere to be found and all I've seen is a tiny little blonde girl following you all around like a little whore."

"Well, Fin is very much dead and that little blonde girl is Nik's new girl and I don't think Nik would appreciate you calling her a whore," Kol retorted.

"Niklaus will get over it," she said walking around. She snapped back around to face Kol, "He always had a soft spot for me."

Kol stopped speaking for a moment, looking for reasons that could explain why a part of his past had found it's way to the future. "How are you here, Elisabeth? There's no explanation for this."

"After you left me, a woman came and asked me questions... about you and your family. I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't speak. I was alone-" Elisabeth was cut off from Kol's voice.

"You made it quite clear that you never wanted to see me again, love. Do not play the victim here," Kol's voice was sharp, ready to attack any twisted lies that she spoke.

"You are no victim, Kol Mikaelson," Elisabeth said calmly. Kol's face fell, but Elisabeth did not hesitate to continue the story, "She told me everything. She told me about vampires, myths, everything was real. Stories that my mother used to tell me became reality."

"What woman? Katerina? What happened after that?" Kol asked.

"You don't need to know her name, it's pointless now. She turned me, Kol. "She turned me so that we could be together again and after all this time I've finally found you." Elisabeth winked. Kol just stood there speechless. Elisabeth face darkened, "You've found someone else, haven't you. That little witch that you seem to have a fancy for."

"Stay away from her," Kol warned. He put his hands on her shoulders but Elisabeth pushed him away, throwing Kol to the floor.

"No! I'm not going to watch you throw away your life for some girl you've barely met! Did she spend half an eternity looking for you, trying to find you?" Elisabeth pulled back her hair, which was now in a tossed up mess and took a deep breath. Her eyes were bloodshot, hungry for blood and her temper had dramatically decreased. "Well, you know what I used to say, If you want something done, you rip their weakness out to get to the core."

With that, the brunette vanished leaving Kol to think if everything he just experienced was real.

* * *

Elena looked through Bonnie's book of spells. The two were in Elena's room searching for multiple witchcraft. Bonnie took a deep sigh and threw another book on the floor. While most teenage girls were at Sunday Church or having brunch at the country club, the two girls were fighting towards the goal of exploiting an Original family of vampires and their blonde sidekick.

"Thank you for helping me with this," Elena broke the silence. "I know you and Kol have been spending a lot of time together, and I want you to know I don't have a problem with that, I just want answers. I'm sure you do too?"

"As much as I love the attention I've been getting from him, I still think it's a bit off that they decided to drop by some random town," Bonnie looked up at Elena, waiting for her answer.

"I don't think it was a random choice to them," Elena whispered. Bonnie stood there silent for a moment.

"I mean it's Mystic Falls. And that picture of Caroline and me? Was that supposed to be a coincidence?" Elena reasoned. "And what about what Damon said? He knew Kol before he actually met him. Don't you think something's off with that?"

Elena was rambling now, beginning to make Bonnie nervous. The doppleganger flipped to a page in Bonnie's book and held up it up to the witch's face.

"A forgotten spell?" Elena asked.

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and took the book from Elena, "It distorts the memory from whoever it's used on. It has a powerful outcome and it's effect can be dramatic as wiping out an entire lifetime."

"That can't be it, I- they wouldn't have and there's no proof. And if they did, how do we know for sure? " Elena rambled.

"That's the thing about this spell, Elena. We don't," Bonnie said.

* * *

Caroline walked downstairs to find Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus arguing in the living room. Kol was pacing back and forth, the rest of the family in uncomfortable poses.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked. "Why are you all acting strange?"

The family stopped arguing to face Caroline. They hadn't realized her presence until the blonde spoke up. Rebekah bit her lip and looked at her family, Klaus's face fell, and Kol and Elijah stood there silently. Elijah walked over to Caroline, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It appears that an old friend of Kol's has brought herself to Mystic Falls," Elijah said calmly.

"For God sakes Elijah, I can speak for myself! You didn't know her as I did!" Kol yelled angrily. Elijah's face fell towards his brother. He obviously didn't mean to upset his brother, he was just trying to help Kol cope. "For once, stop trying to be the moral one, acting as if he knows everything!"

"Kol-" Rebekah whispered. She held out her hands to try to bring Kol back down to Earth but the Original was clearly not in a position to calm down.

"Don't tell me to reason with myself, Rebekah. Don't stand there and tell me that everything will be fine because not everything in life is okay. Nothing in this damn town is ever okay!" With that, Kol left the house leaving a loud bang on the door. The rest of the family stood still for a moment or two before Caroline spoke up.

"Was he talking about Elisabeth?" Caroline asked. The Mikaelson gave Caroline an incredulous look. No one had thought that Kol told her about his past life. "I assumed it was her because... he told me about her and... the flowers in his room... I never said anything, though." Caroline's words were lost and she was not just whispering to herself.

"Caroline you have to understand that Elisabeth isn't just another love of Kol's life. She's dangerous and she can be... manipulative. Even when you're not realizing it, she can surprise you," Klaus warned.

"In other words, she can be the equivalent of Katherine Pierce's greatest nightmare," Rebekah interrupted Klaus to make sure Caroline got the message.

* * *

"Damon Salvatore," Elisabeth spoke, walking into the Salvatore library. "You haven't aged a bit."

Damon turned to see the young brunette appear at the doorway. He put down his glass of alcohol and smirked at the old acquaintance. "Elisabeth Barton?"

"The one and only," she winked. "I heard you you were settled here. I didn't think it was actually true, I had to admit."

"How did you even get in here?" Damon asked. "Our has deed had no exceptions for has-beens."

"Stefan let me in. I'm not a has-been if I purposely wanted to fall off the radar," Elisabeth innocently smiled. Her brunette curls were placed over her leather jacket. She was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt matched with black high heels. "I shouldn't even be here." Her eyes trailed off to the floor.

"Lis, where did you go? And why shouldn't you be here? Why _are_ you here?" Damon asked alarmed. He put his hands on her shoulders, waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't matter now, love. I'm just here to collect a few things. One of them being to your fault, I believe?" Elisabeth laughed.

Damon's face froze and raised his hands. "Lis, killing Lexi was a complete misunderstanding."

Elisabeth grabbed Damon's neck and raised it. To Elisabeth, Damon was a baby vampire. "She was my friend and she helped me through my transition and to make it even worse she was technically a distant cousin." The brunette through Damon across the room. His back shattering against a window sending pieces of glass flying throughout the room.

Damon turned his head up in great pain. "Finished?"

"I'll never forgive you for it but it was a start, love," Elisabeth vanished with a smirk, leaving Damon alone with broken glass in his skin.

* * *

Elijah sat at the Mystic Grille bar to wonder whether or not Kol's statement was true._ Stop trying to be the moral one, acting as if you know everything._ The words echoed through Elijah's mind. Throughout the Original's life, he had been placed above his brothers, thanks to his mother's favoritism. He always felt like he was the leader of the house, unintentionally trying to hurt anyone that offended. He was brought up that way.

"Rough day?" Elena walked up to Elijah. She sat herself down and ordered a drink. Elijah looked up to see the doppleganger sitting beside him and smiled.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Elena?" Elijah asked. Elena's face fell at this. All day she had been trying to find an Original to confront the picture of Elena and Caroline. Finding Elijah was supposed to make it easier to confess but for some reason Elena was now feeling even more uncomfortable. After not answering, Elijah decided to speak again. "Elena?"

Elena looked up at Elijah quickly. "Elijah, I know that it wasn't Katherine in that picture of Caroline and me."

Elijah sighed, "I see."

"And I'm not trying to start anything or create tension, although there already is, but I just need answers. I feel like it's the right thing to do," Elijah could tell Elena was very confused by what she was trying to say. He could relate to her in a sense of always trying to be moral. Maybe being one of the only humans in Elena's group of friends, besides Matt, made her feel obligated to be the one to tell right from wrong. And at that young of an age, Elijah didn't think it was possible to do it alone. He decided to dodge the confrontation.

"Elena, I'm not angry," Elijah smiled as he watched Elena's nervous face break into a relieved one. "But I don't think you need to be worrying about doing the right thing all the time. You're only young for so long, don't you think worrying about vampires and the supernatural is a bit much?" Elijah almost felt sorry for her. He knew she could take the pressure, but being a vampire allowed you to see time differently. Elena was watching her life slip by.

Elena's went over Elijah's words in her mind. "This wasn't how my life was supposed to turn out. I did want to start a normal life at one point. Get married, have children, and build a family. But I'd rather protect the people in my life from the supernatural rather than forget, screw up, and end up thinking what I could have done to save them. This is how I save the people I love."

Elijah laughed, "Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Unfortunately, it also causes damages. In that case, you're going to forget about the picture of Caroline and yourself. It'll be better for the both of us."Elijah closed his eyes in disappointment. Now leave."

Elena grabbed her purse with no ease and left the Grille with no memory of Caroline's picture.

* * *

Klaus rocked an old hospital chair back and forth while watching Caroline sort through hospital files. With the compulsion of Merideth Fell and very few security guards, the couple managed to gain access to multiple documents.

"I found it," Caroline whispered. Klaus's head took a sharp turn to Caroline as she held up to folders labeled Tyler Lockwood and Elizabeth Forbes. Caroline held both autopsies side by side. While it was very confusing for her to understand, Klaus helped her through most of it.

She held up her mother's autopsy, "It says something about a broken cervical spine?"

"A neck snap," Klaus said easily. Klaus took Tyler's file. "Tyler died from body desiccation. When most supernatural beings die, the body just dries up. After that, it just lies there."

"So obviously whatever it was... the thing trying to kill Tyler... it knew he was a werewolf?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded simply.

"Who would ever want to hurt them? They've never hurt a soul. It had to have been something I did. It's always something I've caused. And what are we going to do about Kol? And Elisabeth?" Caroline's voice cracked.

Klaus sat next to Caroline. "Even if this was your fault, there was nothing you could have possibly done to stop it or to prevent it. Your mother and Tyler had no remembrance of who you were. They didn't even know you existed. Tell me love, how could you have done something if you never existed in their minds? Don't worry about Kol, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Caroline thought about Klaus's reasoning and smiled. She took Klaus's hand and pulled him up. "Come on. We've had enough searching for today. Let's get out of here."

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the delay. School hit me hard but I'm back and can't wait to finish this story and move on to others. I have everything planned out and can't wait for your feedback. Follow me on Tumblr zachysroerig and happy reading!


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone, so as you know, this story hasn't been updated in awhile and for that I am very sorry. I'd just like everyone to know that I haven't abandoned this story, but I've just hit a writing block. So I'm asking everyone for patience. The new chapter will be up soon, though.

Just out of curiosity and maybe to cure my block, what would you like to see more of from this story regarding storylines, plot twists, and couples? What should happen in the next chapter?

Leave a review, anonymous or not, and I'll see if I like anything.


	10. New Chapter Up: First week of April!

I am so sorry for not updating. I just started my first year of high school and it's gotten so out of hand. I'm trying to keep up, but I haven't done a very good job. Most likely, I will be uploading a new chapter on the first week of April. I'm working very hard! On the brightside,_** I've already started writing this chapter and I'm past the halfway mark. I would say 60-70% done with it.** _So sorry!

If I still take a long time to update send me anon hate at .com and once again, I am so so so sorry!


End file.
